White Flames
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: New Chapter is Up *11* Kai X Rei. Kai & Rei finally get together, but are split up because of Kai. Why did he leave Rei in shambles and turn him insane? Can Rei be saved? What's Tala and Mr. Dickenson got to do with this? Who will die or live?
1. My Eternal Love Song to You

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee, Emily X Michael]  
Story Style: Song Fiction.  
Genre: Romance and Angst  
Song: Eien no Love Song [Eternal Love song] - Sotsugyou M, Midorikawa Hikaru.  
Author's note: I hate myself...I used to think Yaoi was bad...but after a certain Kai X Rei fic...never mind...  
Fiction Note: This is a Kai X Rei and at some moments may seem Rei X Kai instead. No matter. No lemons in this fic.   
  
Chapter 1: My Eternal Love Song to You  
  
  
"Thank you Mariah," said Max, " for that wonderful rendition of 'What a Wonderful World'. And now we have...number 5! Okay, which one of you beybladers has the number 5 ticket? Now, don't be shy 'cause there's nothing to be shy about."  
  
Mariah grinned as she stepped down from the platform, smoothing out the crinkles of her dark red halter dress that she topped with a leather jacket. She certainly had not expected this when she had received the invitation for the beybladers reunion party.  
  
It had been, about 5 years since the 2001 and 2002 beyblading champions had seen each other, so Max, Kenny and Takao had taken it upon themselves to get a get together party going. Since they had all, more of less remained in touch with each other, it hadn't been hard to contact most of the beybladers.  
  
All invitation cards that had been sent out had numbers on them, and when their number was called out, they had to perform a song or a skit if the number chosen was made up of two digits; like twelve. So far, the White Tigers, Majestiques, and the All Stars had already sung or performed their skits. Max was the host of the day, while Kenny and Dizzara were in charge of the lighting, sound control and such. Takao was, well, stuffing his face at the table. The only two people left to perform were Kai and Rei.   
  
No one had expected Kai to turn up and was, least to say, surprised to see him there. Apparently, he had thought that there were going to bey-battles, and had only turned up because of that. So there Kai stood, in one dark corner, as unpredictable and antisocial as usual.   
  
Dressed in a tight black turtleneck that hugged the taut muscles of his abdomen that rippled each time Kai moved. The long black sleeves of the turtleneck did nothing but enhanced the graceful movements that Kai managed without noticing. The equally tight dark blue-black leather pants that he wore embraced every curve of his long elegant legs and only made them more enticing. His dark amber eyes were hidden behind reflective ruby lenses and remained as mysterious as when they could be seen. His trademark gray fringe was not as spiked as before, instead, they fell gently in front of his face, hiding his other trademark of blue triangles. His dark blue hair had been grown out to a long smooth ponytail that reached just below his upper thigh. His other trademark, was not wound around his neck as usual, instead, Kai's usual white scarf was hanging from his shoulders around his neck, both ends falling to the front of his person. From where Rei was, he looked like a God in person.  
  
Kai glanced around the room, waiting impatiently, like the others, for the holder of the number five card to step up. His eyes roved round the room, picking out the obvious couples and looking out for the one with the number five card, till they rested on Rei.  
  
Rei's golden eyes stared into the immense darkness of Kai's shades as he felt a hot blush come upon him. He shuddered mentally, as he 'felt' Kai undress him with his eyes. He had certainly not expected Kai to at the party and hadn't really planned to dress up, but he did anyway and he did look good.  
  
Rei, with his long ponytail thrown over his shoulder earned a few good looks that night, even though it wasn't as many as Kai. He was wearing a white sleeveless high collar shirt that framed his lightly muscled body perfectly. His pale alabaster skin giving off a healthy glow which was accented by his off white pants and dark beige sleeveless long coat, made him even more obvious in the darkness.   
  
His normal, graceful, catlike movements not hindered by his coat, Rei took another look at his card and gulped when he realized that he was holding the number five card. Rei looked at Kai again and jumped lightly when he realized that he had been caught staring. Coughing to cover his jitteriness up, Rei smiled wanly as he made his way up to the stage.  
  
"Everyone!" called Max from the stage, as he spotted Rei moving towards the stage, " put your hands together for our second last performer, Kon Rei!!!!!"  
  
Thunderous applause filled Rei's ears as he stepped up onto the stage. He looked around and gulped again when he saw Kai's eyes focused on him. Smiling nervously, he took the microphone from Max's hand and at Max's encouragement, carefully chose a song.  
  
"Erm...this song...goes out to someone very special to me," said Rei, stumbling slightly on his words, "I hope that he'll get this song and understand what he means to me."  
  
Rei drew a deep breath and held it as he heard the murmurs about his choice of words. As he sang, he poured his whole heart and soul into the lyrics, hoping that it would reach Kai.  
  
"toorisugiru kaze ga ima  
kimi no koto wo kizutsukeru  
zankoku na machinami no naka de  
  
On these cruel streets,  
the passing wind  
hurts you" sang Rei as he moved smoothly to the slow beat of the song, cruising his way effortlessly across the stage as he swayed his hips slowly to the rhythm   
  
"hitorizutsu no kanashimi mo  
futari naraba daijoubu sa  
kono ude de mamotte agetai  
  
Even if there's sorrow in each of us,  
it'll be alright, as long as we're together.  
I want to take you in my arms and protect you  
  
kokoro no oku made kimi ga afurete-iru yo  
akiramenaide furuenaide  
kitto mirai e tsurete yuku  
  
You make the very depths of my heart overflow with emotion  
Don't give up. Don't be scared.  
I'll lead you toward the future."   
  
Rei captured his audience with his melodic voice and soulful eyes. Eventually, his eyes landed on Kai and Rei blushed as he caught Kai's attention.  
  
"kazaranai egao ga mabushii  
meguriaeta no wa  
suteki na itazura da ne  
azayaka na kisetsu wo tsukamaete  
eien ga mieru basho made  
ai no uta wo kuchizusande yukou  
  
Your true, un-made-up face is dazzling  
That we were destined to meet  
is a wonderful play of fate.  
Catching the brilliant seasons,  
let's walk on until we can see eternity,  
singing a love song along the way."  
  
Kai growled softly as he watched Rei move sensuously towards him on the extended stage. He definitely did NOT remember the soft-spoken Chinese boy to be so...attractive and intense.  
  
"kimi to tokei wo kaetara  
onaji toki ga nagareru darou  
hanarete mo omoi wa todoku sa  
  
If I could exchange watches with you,  
then we could share the same time.  
Even if we're apart, our feelings will reach each other...  
  
nemurenai yoru wa te wo tsunaide ageru yo  
umarete zutto sagashite-ita  
kakegae no nai hito da kara  
  
On sleepless nights, I'll hold your hand,  
because you're the one and only person  
I've searched for all my life.  
  
wasurenai kimi to no yakusoku  
shiawase wo itsuka  
kanaeru soba ni iru yo  
omoide no RIBON ga yogorete mo  
  
I won't forget my promise to you  
I'll be by your side,  
to someday grant you happiness,  
even if the ribbon of memories gets stained.  
  
o-tagai no koto wo shinjite  
ai no uta wo kanade nagara yukou  
  
Believing in each other,  
let's go on, performing a love song all the while."  
  
Rei could hardly believe the effect his was having on the crowd as he watch them through his half slit eyes. In fact, he could hardly believe the effect he was having on Kai himself. As Rei watched him, it seemed almost possible to believe that Rei was the only thing in his focus and that Rei mattered the most, even if only for the moment.  
  
"suki ni nari sugite kenka mo fueru keredo  
shinpai nai sa sore mo ii sa  
sono bun ai wa tsuyoku  
  
We love each other so much, it makes our fights that much worse.  
But don't worry, that's OK.  
It makes our love stronger.  
  
kazaranai egao ga mabushii  
meguriaeta no wa  
suteki na itazura da ne  
azayaka na kisetsu wo tsukamaete  
eien ga mieru basho made  
ai no uta wo kuchizusande yukou  
  
Your true, un-made-up face is dazzling  
That we were destined to meet  
is a wonderful play of fate.  
Catching the brilliant seasons,  
let's walk on until we can see eternity,  
singing a love song along the way."  
  
Rei slowly opened his eyes as he purred out the last few lines, appreciating the looks that Kai was giving him. Wanting the moment to last, Rei held his pose until the lights came on and everyone started cheering for him. Some catcalls got him to flush and others just made him laugh. Casting a look around, he noticed that Kai had a very strange look on his face, as if he was controlling something and Rei wanted to do something about it.  
  
Rei swallowed tremblingly as he watched Kai make his way towards him. Casually making his way towards Rei, Kai grinned, a feral glint in his eyes making Rei squirm internally. Kai approached the Chinese boy with slow measured steps and couldn't quite keep his anticipating grin off his face. He felt people move back and stalked even more arrogantly towards Rei. He drew up to Rei in a matter of seconds and was soon standing face to face with him. Even at almost equal heights of 187 to 189, Rei couldn't help but look up towards his dream lover and held his breath in anticipation.   
  
Kai looked at the little kitten almost in his lap and a slight purr came up his throat. Tilting Rei's chin up towards him, Kai purred in pleasure as he watched Rei's eyes close in eager anticipation. Kai bent forward slightly and captured Rei's lips with his own. Releasing Rei's chin, Kai used his arms to crush Rei to him. Kai's purr got louder as Rei molded his body into Kai's. However, Kai pulled away the moment Rei's hands went up to circle round his neck. Using his hands to hold Rei's hands at his (Rei's) side, Kai bent forward again to nuzzle Rei's neck. Kai smiled as he heard a purr come from the back of Rei's throat.   
  
Rei could have meowed in dismay when he felt Kai pull away from his neck. Opening his eyes, the Chinese boy looked at Kai through his hazy vision and sighed when Kai stepped away. His golden eyes widened when Kai whispered into his ear, "You've had your fun, now it's my turn."   
  
Rei watched as Kai sauntered, swaying his hips slowly, intoxicatingly, making his way to the stage. 


	2. You are MY Vanilla

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee, Emily X Michael]  
Story Style: Song Fiction.  
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: Vanilla - Gackt Camui   
Author's note: This song is a little suggestive...but I thought it suited the situation. My friend suggested this; think vanilla ice cream on a hot day...I didn't get it...but [shrug] Thank you to those who reviewed, esp. Miyu who suggested I use the song Koneko, I thought about it, but it didn't really seem like the kind of song Kai would sing under this sort of a situation.   
Fiction Note: The words that appear in English when Kai is singing are the translations for the song. I forgot to point that out in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: You are MY Vanilla.  
  
Rei swallowed uneasily as he watched Kai saunter slowly to the stage, watched hungrily as Kai swept the microphone away from Max with the most elegant swiping movement. Kai grinned once, the feral glint once again in his eyes. He winked once at Rei, causing Rei to tremble slightly.   
  
"Ladies...and gen...gentlemen," stammered Max, " I present to you Hiwatari Kai." Max stumbled somewhat ungracefully off the stage as Kai smirked.   
  
Kai catwalked to the center of the stage and turned his back to the crowd. He raised one hand above his head, pulling his scarf off his shoulders, reveling the fact the he was actually not wearing a complete long sleeved turtleneck. He was, instead, wearing a sleeveless black halter cut turtle neck and the shoulders were completely bare, showing off his muscular shoulders that quickly changed colors as the strobe lights came on, signifying the start of Kai's performance.  
  
Kai kept his back towards the crowd and threw his scarf into the air, making sure that Rei caught it. Making his arm snake around him Kai aroused the crowd watching him even more. The dark long gloves that he wore, reaching from just below his under arms to his wrist only accented the graceful movement.   
  
Kai stepped side to side in accordance to the beat, and snapped his fingers to the beat. Shaking his head to the beat, Kai stepped down the mini step leading to the extended stage and started singing.   
  
"kimi wa seijitsu na moralist kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru  
boku wa junsui na terrorist kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru  
  
You're an honest moralist You trace me with your pretty finger  
I'm a pure terrorist Your thoughts are raising like a revolution  
  
koi ni shibarareta specialist nagai tsume o taterareta boku  
ai o tashikametai egoist kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai  
  
A specialist bound by romance Long fingernails got me erect  
An egoist who wants to confirm love I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you  
  
kimi no kao ga toozakaru  
ah boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni  
  
You keep yourself at a distance  
ah Before I get lost in myself "  
  
Sang Kai as he grooved to the beat, moving his body in snaking movements, letting his hand travel from his shoulder blade to his waist.  
  
"aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo motto fukaku  
kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga tokeau hodo ni  
boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla  
  
Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
It's good as it is More Deeper  
As those almost maddening lips I've gotten used to melt together  
I am...Your...Vanilla"  
  
Kai grabbed the microphone stand and pressed it against him, causing it to make impressions at certain areas of his clothes. Flicking his tongue over his lips, Kai gasped, "Kami-sama" before tossing the stand aside and continuing to sing.   
  
""...nante kidorisugi" sonna cool na kimi wa plastic  
atsui menazashi ni wa ecologist sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii  
  
"...you're too affected" You're cool like plastic   
With hot looks like an ecologist, those burning kisses are irritating  
  
yugandeiku kimi no kao ga  
ah boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni  
  
Your distorting face is  
ah I'll do it myself "  
  
Kai dragged his from his left side of his waist to the circular tag at his shirt collar and slowly pulled it down, exposing his creamy white chest. Using one hand to run over his chest, Kai bent to the ground and got to his knees right in front of Rei and winked at him.  
  
"aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo motto hayaku  
kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou  
kimi to boku not Burning love  
  
Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
It's good as it is More Faster  
The almost painful lips I've gotten used to are just words  
You and I are not Burning love"   
  
Kai got to his feet and put some break dance moves into action before reaching a hand out to drag Rei on the stage.  
  
"ah itsuka asa o mukaereba ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka  
ah sora ni chiribamerareta ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku  
  
ah If we welcome how many mornings ah Will the nights probably stop  
ah Scattered in the sky ah White flowers surround us and die "  
  
Grabbing Rei's waist, Kai nuzzled his neck softly as he sang the lines (above) at a slower pace. Kai grinned as he felt Rei's racing heartbeat and considered a few things before letting Rei go, much to Rei's disappointment.   
  
"aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo "I've seen a tail"  
kuyashii kurai ni kimi ni hamatteru no ni  
A crew sees cringe knees,  
I wanna need. Not betray!!  
  
Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
It's good as it is "I've seen a tail"  
It's almost embarrassing I've fallen for you  
A crew sees cring knees,   
I wanna need. Not betray!! "  
  
Kai gently pushed Rei back into his seat and sat on his lap, still singing. Rei gasped as Kai used one of his hands to hold his back and watched as Kai ran his own hand through his hair, releasing the dark silken lot from its band.  
  
"aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo motto kimi o  
kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga tokeau hodo ni  
kimi wa...boku no...bannin da  
  
Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
It's good as it is More You are  
As those almost maddening hips I've gotten used to melt together  
You are...My...keeper "  
  
Rei groaned as Kai got up from his position on Rei and sauntered back to the stage. Slotting the microphone back into the stand, Kei winked once at Rei and walked to the back off the stage.  
  
Rei was just stunned speechless at Kai's display, and at the encouragement of the others, Rei stumbled from his chair and followed Kai.  
  
  
* In order to understand the chap, I think you should listen to the song. Then I think it'll be easier to understand. 


	3. KaiWhy?

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee, Emily X Michael]  
Story Style: Normal Fiction.  
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: -   
Author's note: This is where the story really takes off. Again, thanks to my reviewers. I hope that you won't hold against me what I'm going to do to Rei. It just needs to happen for the story line.  
  
  
Kai...why?   
  
Rei nestled deeper into his pillow, purring softly as he rubbed his cheek against the soft silken pillowcase, the smell of their love making still eminent from the night before. The sun's ray shone brightly into the room, casting a warm glow over Rei's exposed back. Rei flipped over onto his back and raised a hand to cover his eyes. He wanted a bit more shuteye, the night before had been a bit...exertive on his newly claimed self. Rei smiled as he recalled the night before.  
  
So much had been said after Rei had gone after Kai. Rei had learned so much about his new koibito and was so surprised that Kai trusted him so much that he had cried, pouring out everything about himself to Kai as well. He remembered how Kai had caressed his check and kissed him, softly whispering his love for Rei. He remembered how he had virtually collapsed into Kai's arms after hearing his confession.   
  
Rei sighed, remembering what had happened after that. The night of passion that had followed. The promises that had been exchanged, the words that had been said. He remembered cuddling into Kai and making Kai promise to call him his Kitten. He remembered how Kai had promised to love him forever and to never leave him. He remembered how he and Kai had snuggled close to each other in front of the dying fireplace in his room. He remembered how Kai had made him promise to always trust him and to believe in him always.  
  
Thinking of which, where was his lover anyway? Rei sat up in shock, turning his head sharply to the space next to him. Rei panicked, where was his koi? Quickly tossing the covers aside, Rei jumped out of the bed and ran to the door, planning to go into the living room that he shared with Max and Takao, not caring that he wasn't wearing anything.   
  
Then as he reached for the door handle, he paused, recollecting his thoughts.  
  
"Maybe he's in the shower," Thought Rei to himself rationally, "Or he could be in the kitchen."   
  
As he thought it out, Rei rationalized that he was being paranoid about his lover. Maybe it was because it had been hard to snare this lover of his, but something was not right. Grabbing some clothes, Rei rushed into the shower, a little disappointed to find that Kai wasn't there, and took a quick wash before rushing out again.  
  
Rei walked quickly to the kitchen, not wanting to show his worry of having apparently lost his lover. But he was visibly disappointed when he saw only Takao cuddling Max who was making breakfast. Not caring that the other two were obviously in their own world, Rei walked over to the table and dragged out a chair.   
  
Startled, Takao and Max turned around to find that Rei had joined them in the kitchen. Takao grinned at Max, thinking of the night before and the cats that had bothered them. Releasing his koi, Takao made his way to the table, dragged out a chair and sat opposite Rei.   
  
" So Rei, how was your night?" asked Takao cheekily, "The noises the cats made last night weren't bothering you right? Damn, those cats sure are noisy when they're in heat aren't they Rei?" Takao winked at the Chinese boy waiting for his reaction.   
  
Rei blushed lightly once and asked, "Have either of you seen Kai? He was...with me last night, but when I woke up, I couldn't find him...have you?"  
  
"No," replied Max, "Isn't he with you?" Rei shook his head and sighed. Max and Takao exchanged slightly worried looks and Max laid down Rei's portion of breakfast of eggs and sausages saying, "I'm sure he has a reason for leaving you without telling you. Did he leave a note? No? Hmm...never mind Rei, I'm sure he'll come back to you."  
  
Takao nodded and said, "Yeah, Kai maybe strange but he is loyal to those important to him. What say we go out after this? I think a movie would be nice." Max nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yeah, we might catch Kai if we go out, so lets okay Rei?"   
  
Rei looked at his friends and nodded, Kai was sure to have a reason, maybe he had been called of for a meeting or something, after all, Rei did remember something ringing that sounded like a phone in the middle of the night or so...  
  
"All right," agreed Rei, smiling, his fangs showing, "Let's go. I want to catch the new movie anyway."  
  
- some time later -  
  
"Was that movie great or what?" exclaimed Takao, "I'm glad that we came to watch that movie." Rei nodded in agreement as Max said, "Yeah! We should do this more often."   
  
"Yeah, next time we can ask Kai along then we can have a make out contest," teased Takao. Rei blushed and looked away shyly, "come on, come on spill...spill!!" egged Takao as he tried to get Rei to tell him about his night with Kai. The trio laughed and joked along the streets until...  
  
Rei laughed and smiled, all while trying to avoid Takao's questions about the night before, when he saw Kai. Rei stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and his body trembling.   
  
"Rei!" called Takao, "Rei! What's the matter." He was about to tap Rei's shoulder when Max pulled him back and pointed Kai out to him.   
  
"Oh hey! It's Kai!" said Takao, "Let's go and say..."   
  
"Shut up Takao..." hissed Max, "can't you see that he's not alone?"   
  
True enough, Kai wasn't by himself, and that didn't bother Rei, but he was with Tala, a member of the Demolition Boys. Rei watched in wide-eyed shock as Tala wrapped his arms around Kai possessively and kissed his Kai, HIS Kai on the lips. Rei gaped as he watched Kai return the kiss as Kai pulled Tala towards him and cuddled him to his chest.   
  
"Rei...." Said Max quietly, as he put a hand on Rei's shoulder, "Maybe we should leave..."   
  
"Are you kidding?" shouted Takao, "Max, we HAVE to confront him! We can't just let him have his way with our buddy and let him get away with it."  
  
"This is bad enough for Rei already," hissed Max, "You don't have to push it Takao. Rei...Rei!! Where are you going??"  
  
Max watched worriedly as his friend moved forward, towards Kai across the road. Takao reached out a hand to stop him, but was shaken off instead. Then, when he saw Kai softly chuck Tala's chin and kiss him, Rei raced across the street.  
  
"Kai!!!!" shouted Rei as he ran across the street, "Kai!!! Kai!!"   
  
Kai turned at the sound of Rei's shouting and cringed. This he had not expected. Tala looked at him expectedly and Kai sighed.   
  
"Kai!" shouted Rei, as he stopped in front of his ex-captain, "Kai! What's going on? Why are you..." Rei grabbed the collar of Kai's trench coat and pulled him face to face with Rei.   
  
"Kai! Why...why did you leave this morning? Why didn't you tell me? Why...why..."   
  
Kai stared at Rei coldly, his eyes not betraying his emotions and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I spent the whole night with my Koi, here. Now, let go." Roughly, Kai pushed Rei away, to the ground.  
  
"We have a plane to catch," stated Kai uncaringly, "I have no time to waste on you, street rat. Come on Koi." Tala smiled as Kai reached for him and snuggled deeply into him. Lifting a hand, Tala looked up at the graying sky and said, "Wait Kai koi."  
  
Rei sat on the ground, where Kai had pushed him, stunned at his lover...former lover's actions. He hardly noticed when raindrops started to patter softly onto the ground.  
  
As his wide golden eyes focused on Kai's impatient expression, Rei didn't notice that Tala was kneeling next to him, holding and umbrella over his head.   
  
"Don't waste your time, "said Tala softly, "He's mine." Rei blinked once and turned his head to face Tala. Tala gently took Rei's hand and placed the umbrella in it. He cupped Rei's cheek in one hand and kissed it. Releasing Rei's cheek at Kai's impatient grunt, Tala looked up at his Koi and back down at Rei. He shook his head and did not look back as he and Kai walked off, cuddled together under one umbrella.  
  
Rei sat in the rain, staring at Kai's disappearing back. He couldn't believe that Kai had left him, left him for Tala. Rei's eyes filled with tears as he tried to ignore the rising despair in him. He heard Takao and Max calling him faintly as he stood up, dropping the umbrella. Tilting his face towards the sky, Rei, let the falling rain hide his tears for the moment.   
  
"Rei," called Max softly, ready to comfort his friend. Max gasped as he saw his friend's blank expression, his golden eyes lost of all emotions and feelings. Max was frozen as he stared at the once lively golden eyes of his cat like friend. Max held one hand to his mouth as Rei's expression changed dangerously from blank and confused, to crazed and determined. He grabbed onto Takao as he heard Rei's voice for the last time in the next two weeks.  
  
"Kai...why..." 


	4. What's Happening to Rei?

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee, Emily X Michael]  
Story Style: Normal Fiction.  
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: -  
Author's note: Please stop flaming Kai and slapping him and etc. etc. You haven't read the whole story yet...  
To the reviewer 'me': I'm going as fast as I can, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Reviewers, thanks for your support, I really needed it. Btw, anyone interested in a three-way Kai, Rei and Tala thing? I recall someone wondering why it couldn't be a threesome. It COULD be Rei-Kai, Tala-Kai and Kai-Kai, figures, Kai loves himself...  
Fiction note: Mostly Rei centric. // = thoughts.  
  
What's happening to Rei?  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"How's Rei?" asked Michael over the phone. Takao sighed and replied, "Fine...I think. Thanks a lot Mike, we owe ya one, and Emily too, how are she and the baby?"   
  
"Fine, fine...but...Rei...what happened?" Takao sighed again and asked, "Emily didn't tell you?"   
  
"No...so what happened?"   
  
"Long story, ask Emily, I think Max told her everything we know."  
  
"Okay...hey, I have to go now, Sarah's crying and Emily needs my help. Bye."  
  
"Sure, sure, let's catch up some other time. See ya." Takao put the phone back in its cradle and sighed for the third time in five minutes. He leaned against the kitchen wall, upon which the phone was mounted and sighed yet again.   
  
/It was a good thing lucky thing that Emily and Mike are still working in the research facility. I don't want to imagine what would've happened if we had been unable to locate Rei./   
  
Takao picked an apple absently from the table and bit into it thinking back on when they had found Rei.  
  
It had been almost two weeks since they had last seen Rei and they had been searching everyday, non-stop for him. It had taken almost everything out of Takao and Max. Fortunately, Mariah and Lee had called one night about a week after they had lost Rei and found out what happened. Mariah was, least to say, pissed at Kai, but her worry for Rei saw her, Lee and their twins flying to Hokkaido, where Max and Takao were staying, within the day.  
  
Three days later, Dr. Judy, Max's mom, had called to check up on Max and found out about Rei. Subsequently, Emily and Michael were on the case as well. Thanks to the wonderful GPS, it took them about three days to locate and get Rei back. He was found in Tokyo, in the Odaiba district, where Kai used to stay.  
  
Rei had been a miserable sight to behold when they found him. It was raining when they found at the Hiwatari Tokyo estate. He had been sitting by the gate, in his old clothes that were then, so torn, tattered and dirtied that it could hardly be identified as the once pristine white clothes of Rei. He had been cuddling himself, crying in the rain, he had caught pneumonia, but was persistent about staying in front of Kai's estate. If he had not fainted on them, Takao would have been certain that they would have had a harder time to bring him back.  
  
"Max..." Takao turned at the mention of his lover's name. Looking at his once happy-go-lucky boyfriend now turned into a worried, unhappy state really disheartened Takao. Takao moved forward and hugged his koi tightly. Over his shoulder, he saw Lee motion for them to join him and Mariah in the living room.  
  
"Lee...what's the matter?" asked Takao worriedly, as he settled in a large red overstuffed armchair, pulling Max into his lap.   
  
"Rei's very unstable now..." started Mariah, Takao snorted and interjected saying, "And whose fault is it??!!" He shut up, however, when Max slapped his hand over his mouth and snuggled deeper into him.  
  
"How unstable Mariah?" asked Takao, prying Max's hand away from his mouth and kissing it before asking, "why?"  
  
"You do recall that day when we brought him out and he want to a photo shop right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You remember him ordering some things right?" asked Lee. Takao nodded and asked, "What does all this have to do with Rei's instability?"  
  
"The things just arrived today..." started Lee, pausing for a moment to look at his wife.  
  
"And...?" asked Takao impatiently.  
  
"He showed it to us just now..." said Max.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And everything's about Kai."  
  
"WHAT??!!!"   
  
Takao stood up quickly, causing Max to spill from his lap. Before either one of them could hold him back, Takao rushed up to Rei's room, climbing the stairs double step at a time and paused as he stopped before Rei's door.   
  
"Takao!!!"   
  
Takao's hand stopped just before reaching for Rei's doorknob when he heard Max calling for him. Turning his head to the left, Takao saw his lover, Lee and Mariah come up the stairs.  
  
"Takao, Koi, it's not a good time now to go and invade Rei's privacy," stated Max quietly, pulling Takao's hand away from the doorknob.  
  
"But Max, I have to know what's going on in his head," said Takao insistently, "I need to know that he's okay. That's one of my best friends in there Max and I have to know what's happening to him."  
  
"But Takao..."  
  
"Takao, Max is right, we should leave Rei to open up by himself, it's the best way..."   
  
"Who died and made you house psychiatrist Mariah?" shot back Takao, his temper getting to him.  
  
"Takao..." started Lee warningly, glaring at him.  
  
Takao pulling his arm away from Max and grabbed the doorknob determinedly. Turning it, Takao swung the door wide open and stumbled back into Max.  
  
"Takao...what's the matter?" asked Max as he held onto his boyfriend. Speechless, Takao merely pointed into the room before him. Mariah and Max gasped at the sight from behind his shoulder while Lee pushed his way through.  
  
"Rei..." stunned, Lee just stood in Rei's doorway, unmoving. Rei had drawn his curtains and the room was dark. His usually immaculately clean room, was a mess. His things were thrown everywhere. Posters, clocks, giant jigsaw puzzles where pulled roughly off the wall, their glass framing shattered on the floor. And then, there was Rei.  
  
The group stepped slowly into the room, shocked at the mess it held within. Looking around, they found Rei at the eastern most corner of his room. The sight of that particular corner stunning them more then anything else.  
  
There was Rei, in the corner of his room. The corner was completely covered up with posters of Kai. Blown up far range and close up shots covered the wall, a bit of the ceiling and the floor. Lee held on to Mariah as she turned her head away from the sight and Takao did the same for Max.  
  
Because, there was Rei, wrapped in a giant cloth poster of Kai and kissing Kai's lips, and caressing his face with his fingertips, the only problem was that he was kissing a picture of Kai. 


	5. Irresistible

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee, Emily X Michael]  
Story Style: Song Fiction.  
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: Irresistible- Jessica Simpson  
Author's note: Thanks for all your support reviewers. I really, really think that reviews are the things that keep me going. I will revel what's going on with Kai and Tala...but not yet...  
Fiction note: Rei centric. Mostly Rei's POV. // = Rei's POV | | = Song  
  
Irresistible  
  
Rei sat in the dark corner of his room. Gently stroking Kai's cheek. It felt cold and unyielding, just like the way he remembered his Koi to be.  
  
| You know, I don't know what it is   
But everything about you is so irresistible |  
  
/ I don't know what it was about Kai that made me feel so infatuated with him. Kai just makes me feel alive, he makes me feel like my whole life is about him...I can't stop thinking about him..../  
  
| Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside   
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I meant to say no |  
  
/ I know that Takao and the others, especially Mariah are worried about me...but why...why do they insist on me forgetting about Kai? I love him, can't they see that... why do they keep telling me to give up on him? He makes me feel like I'm worth something. /  
  
| But he's irresistible   
Up close and personal   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me (Oh, I can hardly breathe, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) |  
  
/ I can't stop thinking about him, his touch, the feeling of him, his arms around me...his words. Especially his words...I love him...I love him so much and I know he loves me so...why....why Kai....why did you leave me for...for him?! /  
  
Rei doubled over, hugging the poster of Kai tightly around him as he cried.   
  
/ Why...Why...WHY?????????!!!!!!!!!!! /  
  
Rei screamed in fury as tears of rage, fury, disbelief and despair streamed down his face.  
  
/ Why Kai? Why did you leave me...for HIM????!!! Am I not good enough? In what way am I inferior to him? In skills? In looks? In personality? Oh, Kai...Why.../  
  
Rei's outburst quieted down to near silent sobs as he buried his face in his hands. Rei slammed his fists on the floorboard and kept on punching the floor. Each punch punctuated with the same word and question.  
  
/ Why. Why. WHY???!!!!!/  
  
| Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just can't stop myself falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (no)  
Cause when I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say no (I meant to say no) |  
  
Rei straightened up and pulled the cloth poster over his shoulders and held it front of him. One hand traced Kai's delicate features that had been captured on the cloth as it rested on his lap, while the other covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs.   
  
| But he's irresistible (irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me |  
  
Rei dropped the poster and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to comfort himself from the anguish that was eating him from inside as a loud thunderclap sounded the sudden start of a storm.  
  
| Can't you see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby, you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
He's so irresistible  
You're so irresistible |  
  
Rei cried his heart out, the recent lightning flashes flashed across his face, showing his face to be a path for two streams of salty tears. The loud, thunderous, angry sounds of the stormy outside weather a perfect mirror of his tumbling emotions.  
  
| He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me |  
  
Rei gasped as he tried to control himself, trying to capture the overflowing, over powering emotions within. He looked to his side, and carelessly pulled out a six-inch blade that had a phoenix craved into it and held up to his eyes. He had contemplated this path for a long time. He couldn't stand that fact that he had lost Kai to another...  
  
| He's Irresistible  
Up close and personal (yeah yeah)  
I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me)  
More than just physical   
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me |  
  
Rei raised the blade of his wrist and pressed it down. He watched as the blade sliced the first layer of his skin and as his blood stained his alabaster skin.   
  
/Kai...for you...without you...can you hear me? I love you.../  
  
He raised the blade, preparing to bring it down in a single motion that would end his life when...  
  
"Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Y..." 


	6. The other side of the Moon

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee]  
Story Style: Normal Fiction.  
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: -  
Author's note: Yuriy is Tala's actually Japanese name. Ivan is the short purple haired dude from the demolition boys. The one with Wybrog. Kai's past is taken from the manga.   
Fiction note: Kai's POV as well as Tala's POV, other than normal fiction. // POV  
  
Home Coming...  
  
"Tala, Kai," came a voice over the Boeing 787 speakers, "We're about to take off, please be in your seats."   
  
Tala pressed the intercom button on his armrest and said, "We're ready Ivan, you can take off now." Turning to his left, he watched as Kai shifted restlessly in his seat.   
  
"Kai, we'll be in Japan in a few hours, you should rest while you can. We have a lot to do while we're there." Kai nodded and turned to face his partner.  
  
"I know...and thank you Yuriy-chan," replied Kai, smiling softly at Tala. Tala smiled back and said, "I know you are anxious to see him again, but remember what's at stake."  
  
The plane's engine rumbled as Ivan started taxing and Kai relaxed back into his seat. In a few hours he would be back in Japan and would be able to catch a glimpse of his lover.  
  
/Rei...I've missed you so much.../ Kai looked out the window, his amber eyes clouding over as he thought of what he had done to his love.  
  
/Kai...it wasn't your fault...but I wish.../ Tala looked over at Kai and sighed. He had known that this would have been difficult, but given Kai's ability's, he didn't expect things to turn out this way.   
  
Soon, the plane was in the air and set into autopilot as Ivan left the cockpit to join in the duo in the back.   
  
"Tala, you're sure of what you're doing?" whispered the shorter Russian in German, the only language Kai didn't understand.   
  
Tala turned to his former Demolition teammate and said, "I really don't know, but I hope so."  
  
"You've staked a lot on this Tala...I don't want to see it go to waste," stated Ivan, "Have you told him about your meeting with Boris and Lord Hiwatari?" Tala shook his head.   
  
"You are going all out for this aren't you?" sighed Ivan. Tala nodded, "He asked for me, I couldn't turn him down." Ivan shook his head and said, "You to do darn much for any one who asks for your help in person."  
  
Ivan petted Tala on his shoulder and smiled apologetically as Tala winced. He had forgotten about that for a little while.   
  
Kai continued to stare out of the window. He knew whenever Ivan spoke to Yuriy in German, it was not meant for him to ask what it was about. He watched as Ivan petted Yuriy's shoulder and wondered why Yuriy winced, but decided against asking, he knew by now that if Yuriy had anything to tell him, he would.  
  
/Why is this flight taking so long? I wish we could faster/   
  
"So do I Kai, but unfortunately we can't. This is fastest we can go while in normal flight zones. The Nitro engines aren't allowed here."  
  
"Yuriy, how did you...never mind," Kai laughed at his partner's ability to read him. Tala smiled, only Kai was allowed to use that name. It was his true name, not the one given by Boris. Tala held a hand out to Kai and said, "Come, join me in the lounge, we should relax while we can." Kai nodded and followed Tala into the lounge area of the jet.  
  
-Later-  
  
"Two hours more Kai, relax..." said Tala as he coaxed Kai into the recliner next to him. Kai glanced over at Tala and slid into the giant two sitter and laid his head in Tala's lap. Tala absently stroked Kai's hair with one hand as Kai gripped the other in a tight fist.  
  
"Kai...I have to return something to you." Tala shifted slightly as he reached to pull something from his pocket.   
  
"Hmm?" Kai looked up Tala questioningly as Tala stared at the object in his fist.   
  
"I think you should take this back." Picking Kai's hand up with his own, Tala forced his fist open and placed the object into it before closing it quickly.   
  
"I think that there is someone who deserves it more than me. I want you to keep mine though. It'll serve as my pledge to you. That I'll never betray you and go against you in anyway."   
  
Kai opened his fist, releasing Tala's hand, and held the object up to the light. It was his old Beyblade, Dranzer. Kai turned to look at Tala and pulled out something from his own pocket and held up next to his Dranzer. It was Tala's wolfborg.  
  
Kai snuggled into Tala's lap and turned to his side so that he could look at both blades more clearly. The two were different, yet similar in so many ways. Kai looked up at Tala who continued to stroke his hair gently.   
  
When Kai had first met Tala in the Abby, they had been little more than five and both were in the Abby for the same reason, their fathers had abandoned Hiwatari Enterprises and as a result, their sons were 'enrolled' into the Abby.  
  
Both had had little friends apart from each other because of the immense power that they held even at that age. Both were feared all and feared only Boris. They were perfect counterparts for each other. One able to compliment the other's attacks perfectly. Overtime, their friendship became something else. They had been trained to be the ultimate fighting team, if it had not been for Kai's grandfather, they might have been.   
  
After the world tournament and the fiasco that came with it, Kai and Tala had met and caught up. All past put aside, the two resumed their friendship and became an unstoppable team with a mission.   
  
They had exchanged their beyblades as an oath to forever trust, believe and to never betray the other. The blades stood for their friendship, understanding and love for each other. They had both sworn that they would never give away or return the beyblades until their death. So....  
  
"Why?" asked Kai, looking back at Tala. Tala smiled and said, "I think that there is a certain little Chinese boy that deserves that more and than me. Know that I will always be here for you and there is nothing that can change that."  
  
Kai smiled and pulled Tala downing, kissing his nose lightly. Than Ivan came in.  
  
"Guys, ETA in 1 min, get ready for the drop."  
  
"Understood. Follow as planned."  
  
Looking at Tala, Kai said, "You don't have to do this." Tala shrugged and said, "And miss your reunion with the little Chinese kitty, I think not. Race you." With that, Tala stepped back and threw himself out of the jet and without a moments hesitation, Kai followed. 


	7. Rush Hour

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee]  
Story Style: Normal Fiction.  
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: -  
Author's note: finally, I've up dated. I had a bit of a writer's block. My apologizes. To Vienna, yes, the song used is by Jessica Simpson and is called Irresistible.   
Fiction note: / / = POV  
  
Rush Hour  
  
"Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Y..."  
  
Rei looked up in disbelief as Tala stared back, perched precariously on Rei's windowsill.   
  
Rei looked horrible. He was so thin, that his once formfitting clothes now hung on his thin frame. His cheeks had sunken in really badly and caused an unhealthily grayish tone to hollow in. His eyes fell to deep into their sockets that he appeared cadaverous.  
  
"You.... what are you doing here??" growled Rei menacingly as he got up his position on the floor, switching the blade's position from his wrist to a defensive block stance in front of him.  
  
"Rei, put the blade down, I'm not here to hurt you," said Tala, holding his hands in front of him to show that he wasn't up to anything.   
  
"Why should I believe you? You slut!" Rei snarled and pounced on Tala trying to throw to him the ground. Tala judged the attack and step sided it easily. Rei when in his normal condition would not have been much of a problem for him and Rei in this state was certainly no crux to him at all.   
  
Rei rushed past Tala and slashed the blade towards his face. Having step sided the attack, Tala moved further into the darkness, hoping to use it to his advantage. Rei recovered from the dash and spun around looking for Tala, the candles in the room not providing enough light, helped Tala to gain the upper hand.  
  
Tala darted from his position from the north eastern corner of the room to the window where he could be clearly seen, he did not need Rei to go even more berserk on him now.  
  
"Rei, Kai is here to see you. He came all the way from Russia to find. He's downstairs right now and could be in trouble..." Tala bit his lip and hoped that Rei would buy his white lie.   
  
Rei paused and considered what Tala had said. He HAD heard the door open and he HAD heard Takao yelling at someone, but he had assumed that it had been Lee that he had been yelling at. It couldn't be right? But...what if...  
  
"Why should I believe you, of all people?" Rei asked cautiously as he tried to locate Tala's position in the room.   
  
"Because...well...simply because..." Tala gaped as he was tongued tied for a reason as to Rei's faith in him.  
  
Tala bent down slowly and cautiously picked up a small hard object and slowly stood up again. He opened his mouth to speak and as Rei focused on his seemingly moving lips, Tala threw the object at the window with a small flick of his wrist.  
  
A relatively 'ping' was heard. It was soft, but enough to distract Rei. In that split second that Rei blinked at the sound, Tala darted for the door. Rei pounced from his position but missed, tripping over his mess. Tala seized the moment to slam the door open and to dash from the room. Rei gave chase but stopped momentarily when the hall lights caused him to see double. Tala used Rei's brief blindness to drop kick him in the shin. Tala wanted Rei to keep up with him, not to forget about him.  
  
Rei hissed at the sudden pain and fell to the ground. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he heard Tala's pounding footsteps go downstairs.   
  
/You will NOT get away from me. /  
  
Tala paused at the bottom of the stairway, hoping that his elephant imitation helped Rei to follow. He knew Kai was around here somewhere...just...where?   
  
/I could've sworn he had walked into the kitchen before Takao dragged him out of my sight...I remember, he was pulled outside the house near the...DOJO!! /  
  
Outside...  
  
"Kai you SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" Yelled Takao as he pulled his fist back to unleash yet another fury packed punch to Kai's face. Kai swung his face to the right and used his free hand to grab Takao's fist, the other hand was preoccupied, holding down Takao's other hand.  
  
"Takao..." Max reached for his koi and tried to pull him back, "Maybe we should listen to Kai. He HAS let you punch him for the last fifteen minutes and has yet to recoil and we all know what Kai is capable off."   
  
Takao huffed as he tried to regain his breath and said, "But Max, he..."   
  
"Max is right." Lee cut in as he made his way to the trio with Mariah by his side.   
  
"First things first though." Lee punched Kai straight in his face and Kai was sent reeling backwards.   
  
"You ******* Son of a bitch...how dare you come back looking for Rei after leaving like...like...YOU BLOODY ******* SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"I can explain. I came to explain."   
  
"Stop it!" Everyone stopped, and looked at Mariah, from where the shout had come from. Mariah stepped up to Kai and pulled Lee back. She stood staring at him, glaring at him, when she suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him to face her and sent a sharp tight slap across his face.   
  
"Now we're even. But ONLY for the moment." Turning to the others, she barked, "All of you take ten steps away from each other NOW!!!"   
  
Takao pulled away from Max, and went to stand beside Lee, who was facing Kai, glowering at him silently.   
  
"You'd better have a good explanation or else you'll die more painfully than we planned."   
  
Kai smirked and said, "Nothing you do can be worse than what I've already been through just to get here." Mariah gaped as her attempt to be catty was shot back at her.  
  
"Kai, talk now." Stated Takao through gritted teeth. Kai opened his mouth to speak when...  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The group turned their head to look at the direction of the call and saw a red head panting at the dojo's doorway.   
  
"Yuri... ?? What are you..." Tala came to a stop at Kai's side, his face partially hidden by his disheveled hair. Panting he said, "I want you to stay out of sight...Rei's coming this way...but he's....he's....lost it....and I'll try to wear him down so you can talk to him. But you MUST stay out of sight or else all is lost...understood?? Do you UNDERSTAND???"   
  
Kai nodded, not quite understanding what was going on when...  
  
"Here kitty, kitty..." 


	8. White Moon

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee]  
Story Style: Normal Fiction.  
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: -  
Author's note: Please Vote...yes or no...pick one...don't worry about why...just Yes or No...it will be reveled soon...I promise...  
Fiction note: / / = POV/ thoughts  
  
Shiroi Tsuki aka White Moon  
  
'Here kitty, kitty' hissed Rei as he approached the dark dojo.   
  
Tala hurriedly pushed the others into the darkness hushing them as he quickly moved to a spot near the grilled window. The moonlight shone in brightly, its straight flow momentarily undisrupted by the thunderstorm, as the storm cloud was seemly blown away.  
  
Lightning flashed once, its bright glare casting an eerie flare over Rei's face, his golden cat eyes glowing menacingly, his pupils no larger than that of needle thin slits. Rei hissed again, drawing the blade delicately over his tongue. Rei flicked his tongue over the blade, his eyes and ears alert for any sound or movement Tala might make.  
  
Kai cringed to watch his kitten act in such a feral manner. He'd always known Rei to be a little rough and cat like, but to see him use his special abilities to hunt down someone he cared about...was heart wrenching, least to say. Kai was quite worried that either would get hurt. He knew he could trust Yuri to not pull out any moves that might hurt Rei, badly, but he wasn't so sure about Rei.  
  
"I'm right here Rei," Tala stepped from his semi-hidden position, his footsteps telling Rei all he needed to know.   
  
"Right...HERE!" Rei darted forward and leaped into the air. Tala stopped and looked around, where was he?   
  
"He~~~~~~agh!!" Looking up, Tala saw Rei come out of a graceful mid air front somersault, the next thing he noticed was the sudden shock of pain that was sent to his brain as Rei brought the back of his upper ankle smashing down on Tala's shoulder, almost breaking the bone.  
  
Tala caught his breath sharply. He let out a soft hiss of pain as he grabbed his left shoulder. The bone was definitely broken, but he could fix that. Tala stared at Rei and reached into his long gray jacket and pulled out a number of small, short metal bits. These were about two centimeter in diameter and about five centimeter in length.  
  
Rei grinned, an untamed glint in his eyes. He brought the blade to his eyes and crouched low, swaying slightly, not giving Tala any indication to which direction he would go. Tala held the six metal bits in between the spacing of his fingers, three on his left and vice versa for his right, and gently squeezed their sides. From the center of the metal bits, protruded four-inch needles, at the back, a fan of not more one centimeter wide fanned from the back of the darts.  
  
Tala jumped backwards and released the darts by throwing out his previously crossed arms and flinging the darts in Rei's direction. Rei smirked and leaped backwards, the darts hitting the floorboards missing him by a mile. He performed three elegant back flips before using the wall behind him ricochet back towards Tala in one polished front flip. Rei landed in front of Tala, crouched low, on one knee with his head bowed low. Then without warning, Rei suddenly stood up, dragging the blade from Tala's abdomen to his forehead.   
Tala's head snapped back at the force and he fell backwards. Tala gasped as the pain suddenly filled his mind. With one arm, he grabbed his abdomen, which had been sliced open, he'd gauged that the wound was at least an inch deep. The other flew to his face, the blood dripping, sliding, flowing down his face and onto his arms, making it look as if he were crying blood.  
  
"My god...Rei..." Mariah quietly breathed out. She moved backwards to get away from the scene, only to bump into Kai. She turned to glare at him, to tell him that this was all his fault, but then, she saw his tears.  
  
Kai watched in horror as Tala was sliced into two literally. His scarlet eyes widened and his stunned expression was clear even in the darkness. Kai gaped at the scene before him, at his side, Lee reached for Mariah as Max huddled into Takao's arms.   
  
Tala twitched slightly, trying to not show his hurt, the pain. He struggled to get to his feet, his crimson blood staining his gray coat that he was trying to shed. Underneath, Kai saw, Tala's dark red turtleneck betrayed no evidence of the blood and his black pants showed little of his bleeding, but he knew that the man was in pain.   
  
Rei moved forward slowly, purposefully. He stood over Tala, who was crouched, /no, cowering/ on the floor, and laughed holding the phoenix blade over Tala's head.  
  
Lee and Takao both realized what Rei was about to do and were about lunge forward to stop him, when Kai held a hand to stop them.   
  
"Kai...what are you..." hissed Takao slightly puzzled.  
  
"I trust him..."  
  
"Which him?" asked Lee.  
  
"I trust Tala not to harm Rei and I trust Rei to come back to me." The quartet looked at Kai as he breathed the words slowly and quietly to them. They nodded their heads in agreement to keep their peace. Kai turned his head back to the scene and decided to step into the whole situation; he finally caught on to what Tala was doing.  
  
Rei stood over Tala, proud to have brought down his 'prey' down this easily. He toe kicked Tala's chin, sending Tala across the floor. Rei stepped towards him and glared down at his 'quarry'. He grabbed Tala's bruised chin in his hand and stared into Tala's dark ember eyes.   
  
Tala stared back at Rei, not afraid of showing his fear, awe and fascination. Rei was surprised to see his 'enemy's' emotions so clearly. This was not right. What was going on? Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Rei, but instead of struggling, Rei collapsed, tired and worn out.  
  
"I love you." Came a soft whisper in his ear. Rei tilted his head back as he was lowered carefully to the floor.   
  
"Kai...you came back..." Kai's burgundy eyes closed as a tear escaped by the side. He nodded and buried his head into Rei's shoulders while sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over. Rei turned around and wrapped his arms around Kai and lifted his lover's chin to look into his eyes.   
  
Rei understood. It was as if a million things had been explained without a single word. Nothing had been said, but a bond had been created. Rei blinked and sighed into Kai's shoulder. Now he knew why Kai had left, now he understood why he had been with Tala...Tala...Tala!!   
  
Rei jerked back, suddenly remembering Tala. He turned to look at the red head, only to find him pushing himself off the floor.   
  
"Tala...I'm..." Tala smiled sadly and softly. He nodded and moved towards the door. He wanted to get out before any trace of him was left behind. Takao, Max, Lee and Mariah watched in confusion.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Takao, making his presence known to Rei. Rei looked up and stared at the group gaping.   
  
"I...I..." Kai put a finger to Rei's lips and said, "Let me tell them." Rei nodded and sat back on the ground as Kai stood up.   
  
Kai opened his mouth to explain, when he spotted Tala leaving.  
  
"Yuri...where are you..."  
  
A loud heinous laughter filled the room, as the dojo door slammed open and as Kai stared stunned at the intruder.  
  
"Thought you could get away did you? Think again." And all Kai could do was gasp and drop to the floor as Rei pulled at him.   
  
Because, in front of him, was the man he'd thought he'd never see again. 


	9. Stone Roses

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee]  
Story Style: Normal Fiction.  
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: -  
Author's note: Last chance, please vote yes or no. It is VERY IMPORTANT to the last chapter. This chapter might give you a hint why. But PLEASE VOTE!!!!! YES or NO!!! BTW, this is might be the second last chapter.  
Fiction note: / / = POV/ thoughts. Yami = dark.   
  
Stone Roses  
  
"Mr. Dickinson!" said Takao in shock. Not quite daring to believe that such a horrific sound had come from the old, jolly man he used to know.   
  
"Takao!! Get away from him!! He's not what he seems!!" Kai lunged at Takao to pull him back.   
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed again, this time in the same usual way he used too. He stood at the doorway, his large frame blocking almost the entire exit. He was dressed in the same way, except that his usual brown suit had been replaced by a black one. It looked eerie on him, as if he was morning someone's death.  
  
"Kai! What are you talking about? It's Mr. Dickinson we're talking about here." Lee moved to the front, just to help Rei stand as Mariah came from behind saying, "Is there something you're not telling us?"   
  
Kai opened to say something, when he was interrupted by Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Now, now Kai, we wouldn't want to keep things such a secret would we?"   
  
"Mr. Dickinson, what are you talking about?" asked Max, curious, as he and Takao moved to stand with Rei, Lee and Mariah at the opposite end of the room.   
  
"Tsk, tsk, haven't you told them yet Kai? About you killing Boris and your grandfather and what about poor Bryan and Spencer? Not to mention their bitbeasts." Mr. Dickinson grinned, an evil glint to the smile and sighed in a dramatic manner.   
  
"Kai...you killed your grandfather??" asked Rei incredulously, "How could you...even after all he did...Kai you...you shouldn't have killed him." Kai gaped at Rei, at a loss for words, not knowing what to say. He hadn't killed any one.  
  
"Kai, I know you hated Boris and all, but did you have to kill him? Seriously?" asked Lee in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah, I don't if I should thank you or bash you for killing Bryan and Spencer. How stupid can you get??!!" shouted Takao at the slightly stunned Phoenix.   
  
"But I didn't..." Kai quietly thought things over. Kai stood up and stared at Rei, "You don't believe him...do you Rei? I didn't kill any of them."  
  
"Oh really? Than why were your fingerprints found at the location of their bodies?" Mr. Dickinson took another step into the dojo and as he advanced, the group, for some reason retreated.  
  
"You...you must have killed them!" said Kai, barely holding himself back. Mr. Dickinson shook his head in a disappointed manner, "You must be denial. Your fingerprints were found at the scene at the crime, not mine."  
  
"You're lying! I have NEVER killed ANYONE or THING in my LIFE!!!"   
  
"Kai, Kai, the reason I came here today was to bring you to justice. All I want is to see that justice is done to your victims and that your bitbeast will be in better hands, like mine. In your current state of mind, you are not capable of looking after yourself, let alone Rei and your bitbeast."  
  
Thunder flashed, the group jumped, they had forgotten about the storm. Somehow, it seemed to make the strange situation, sinister and evil.  
  
Mr. Dickinson took another step, and another and another. He got closer to Kai, but Kai couldn't move, it was if the man's stare was holding him into place. The power, the evil, the sense of darkness...it was familiar, Kai couldn't place it.  
  
Mr. Dickinson soon came face-to-face with Kai, or as close as he could get to a face to face with the twenty cm height difference. He grabbed Kai's collar and pulled him down, forcing him to look into his eyes. Kai stared and blinked, suddenly an old fear engulfed him. He knew what was going on.  
  
"Yami...Yami Dranzer...but I thought...I thought..."   
  
"Very good Kai." Mr. Dickinson's voiced changed, from the serious jolly voice he had had in the beginning, it was now as sinister as thunderstorm that was raging outside.   
  
"Yami Dranzer?? Kai...what is going on??" asked Takao perplexed. Rei gaped and grabbed onto Max and Lee's arms as his legs gave way.   
  
"Yami...Dranzer...I understand..."   
  
"What...Rei....explain! I don't get it!" cried Mariah as she clung on to Lee's other arm.   
  
"Yami Dranzer has possessed Mr. Dickinson's body...it's taken over his mind. That's not Mr. Dickinson, that's Yami Dranzer!"   
  
"Very well done my white tiger. Very well done indeed. Only one problem..."  
  
"Mr. Dickinson isn't alive, his dead."   
  
The group turned to look at the origin of the voice and found Tala leaning against the doorframe, looking as if nothing had happened earlier.   
  
"Hmph...yes well, it was either take the old man's body or take one of an insane old criminal." Mr. Dickinson smirked, an unnatural look for his old features, "I shall need a new host soon however, this one is rotting away. Hmm...maybe the white tiger would make a good host."  
  
"You can dream on Yami. I will never let you take on such a lousy host. My Wolfborg is of no use to me and I am in need of a new bitbeast. Care to hop on?"   
  
Kai stared at Yuri, what on earth was he doing and how did he know that Mr. Dickinson was dead?  
  
"I knew it! It was too good to be true!" Yelled Takao.   
  
"We should never have trusted you!" shouted Mariah. Standing up, Mariah dug into her pocket and pulled out a small pink object. She had not used it in a long, long while, but she was sure she could still do it.  
  
Mariah pulled away from Lee and held her beyblade in front of her.   
  
"GO GALIX!!" Yanking on her ripcord with all her might, Mariah launched her beyblade straight at Tala. Tala barely flinched as he caught her beyblade with one hand and threw it back at her saying, "You need more practice."  
  
"So what about it Yami? You, me and world domination." Tala smiled as he walked towards Mr. Dickinson, "what have you got to lose?"   
  
Mr. Dickinson looked at Tala thoughtfully. Then releasing Kai, he stalked towards Tala and grabbed HIS collar.   
  
"You're right, only thing is, you're so badly hurt, how would I know if you don't kill yourself after I enter your body?" Mr. Dickinson glared at Tala, as if he was trying to see through Tala's façade.   
  
Tala grinned and said, "I know you can heal me as long as I'm not dead. We might be weak for a little while, but together, we'll have more than enough power to destroy them all."  
  
Kai watched the exchange in disbelief, how could Yuri be like this? No, something was not right. Yuri would never, NEVER betray him. He had promised, he had PROMISED!  
  
"Yuri! What are you doing??!! You can't take that much..."  
  
"Shut up Hiwatari, I've been hounded by you long enough. The only reason I helped you was because I needed to locate Yami. Now that I have, I have no need for you anymore." Pulling out a gun, Tala took aim and shot Kai's left leg.   
  
The blood spurted out and then started to run down his leg. Kai fell to one knee and grabbed his thigh. He used his other hand to grab his scarf and proceeded to wrap the wound.   
  
/strange, why is there no bullet?/ Looking down at his wound, Kai realized that Tala had shot him with a blank. At the distance, the impact was enough to tear slightly into his leg but no more. /what is he up too?/  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled that evil smile and suddenly collapsed. The group gasped in unison as a dark black mist rose above the fallen now evidently decaying body. The haze took to the form of a dark phoenix and screeched once before flying upwards and diving towards Tala's body.  
  
Tala stumbled as the impact forced his body off balance. His eyes glowed green, a dark energy flowing through him. He felt the power, the strength the infinite possibilities that Yami Dranzer was capable of when...  
  
[ hmm... what happens now? You want to know, than Vote yes or no. If you don't then, you may not like what happens in the end] 


	10. Shinde mo ii

Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee]  
Story Style: Normal fiction   
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: -  
Author's note: I'm thinking of writing a fic based on the part of what happened in Russia...if you want to see it let me know, cause I'm not too sure if I should do it or not. And Vote...YES or NO. This is your LAST CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fiction note: / / = thoughts   
  
Shinde mo Ii (It's all right for me to die)  
  
A burst of wind blew the group back. As the lifted their hands to cover their eyes, they saw Tala being engulfed in a sea of dark flames.  
  
"Yuri!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed as he saw Yami Dranzer dive in, to take over Yuri's soul.  
  
"ArruuuuugggggghhhhhhAAHHHRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala, no, Yami Dranzer roared as he swallowed up Tala's soul. He felt the power of being in a youthful being that was brimming with power. He threw his head up and roared again.   
  
Tala felt the force of Yami Dranzer in him. He had expected power, but nothing like this. This was beyond his expectations and more.   
  
"Haha...mwahahahahahah....mwaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Yami Dranzer suppressed Tala with ease and moved to take over his body. As the shadowy flames of darkness lessened, the group could see Tala being transformed to a being that existed long, long ago.  
  
Tala's scream could be heard, not outwardly, but inwardly. All in the room felt tala's fear, of the utmost terror at what was happening to him.  
  
"Yuri! Yuri!! YUUUU~~~~~~~RRRRRRRRIIIIIII~~~~~!!!!!" Kai screamed and clutched at his head because he, amongst the rest, felt the true fear that developed in Yuri's heart. Kai collapsed to the ground and cried. Kai gasped for air in momentum with Yuri, feeling what he felt, hearing what he heard.  
  
Rei watched in fear, the horror of what was happening stunning him in pure fear. The group clutched at each other as they huddled in fear before Yami Dranzer.   
  
Tala fell to the floor, his arms wrapping around himself as the flames of malevolence sprung back to life once again. Tala screamed once more, his voice tearing a hole in Kai's heart.   
  
From his arched position on the floor, two dark, sinister raven wings sprouted from Tala's back. Spurts of crimson red blood signifying their birth. As the wings spread themselves out, a gush of wind, from seemingly nowhere, ruffled the shimmering ebony wings as a pool of deep scarlet formed around Tala. A horrifying sound of Yami Dranzer laughing through Tala's throat, completely destroying Tala's soft baritone, sent wave after wave of cold terror through the others. Tala stood and turned to face the others, an emotion of twisted insanity and pain could be seen behind the warped smile.  
  
Rei gaped as the scene and caught Mariah, barely, as she collapsed to the floor in shock. Max was slowly lowered to the floor as Takao and him cuddled closer for protection and the need to be close. Lee followed the suit and was sitting on the floor and holding Mariah close to him as she cried. Rei was the only one standing.   
  
"Kai! Kai! What's going on??!!" Shouted Rei, "Can't we help him? Isn't there any way to get rid of Yami Dranzer?"  
  
"Yes...but..." Kai turned uncertainly to Rei and pulled out two small objects from his pocket.   
  
"Kai...what..." Rei stepped up behind Kai and looked at the objects in his fist, "Dranzer...and Wolfborg? What's Wolfborg doing with you Kai...He didn't!!??" Kai shook his head.  
  
"He gave it to me...as a promise that he would never betray me or go against me...and I believe him Rei. I trust him...I love him..." Kai's eyes lost a single tear as he closed his eyes and turned away from the scene, "Rei...I don't know what to do now...Rei...help me..."  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked dolefully, tearfully at Rei. His once fiery amber eyes now a damp, despondent scarlet. It tore into Rei's heart to see his once confident, intrepid leader reduced to that of a quivering lost little puppy. He bent down and scooped Kai into his arms and then...Kai screamed.  
  
Kai clenched his head, pulling at his hair as a streak of hateful pain raced through his mind and heart. Kai gasped, trying to breathe, but even the act was beyond him and then, it was dark.  
  
/ Kai! Kai! /  
  
Kai blinked and opened his eyes as he heard a vaguely familiar voice call his name.  
  
/ Kai! Wake up!! Kai!! Sleepy head! If you get caught you'll be in trouble!! /   
  
Kai smiled a crooked grin that had not seen daylight in a long while and 'said', /No, not yet! A little longer Yuri! I promise to be quick in the shower! Just a little longer!! /  
  
/ Kai...okay...but only a little longer... /   
  
Yuri smiled at the still sleepy Kai. If he had not been up all night before making adjustments to his Dranzer he wouldn't be this sleepy.  
  
/ Okay Kai...its time to get up... /  
  
Yuri reached and pulled Kai's covers from under him and laughed at a disheveled sleepy young Kai.   
  
Kai smiled at Yuri and laughed along with him, but not before pouting to show his displeasure that being thrown out of his nice, warm cozy...  
  
/ Something is not right... /   
  
Kai looked around. He wasn't five any more, he was eighteen. What was he doing back in the abbey, as a child?  
  
Kai looked down at himself, and realized that he wasn't the little boy; he was watching the exchange and not a part of it.  
  
/ What's going on? /  
  
Kai looked over at Yuri and smiled; he'd sure remember this scene. The same scene that happened morning after morning each day at the abbey since the day he'd met Yuri.  
  
Kai watched as he walked away to the showers and laughed as he watched Yuri shake his head in exasperation.   
  
/ You know, I've missed those times. /   
  
Kai looked, startled at Yuri's voice in his head. He stared at the young child in front of him. The young boy turned and looked at him, trust and love in his dark amber eyes. Kai got on one knee and Yuri ran to him, into his open arms.   
  
/ Back then; I didn't know how to show that I cared or loved you. The most I could do was take your punishments or try to make sure you didn't get into any trouble. But now I can do better. /  
  
Yuri snuggled his face into Kai's neck as he hugged the 'older' boy. Stepping back, Yuri smiled at Kai and 'said' / Please don't forget me. /   
  
Kai nodded and looked at Yuri with sadness tingeing his own amber eyes. Yuri turned to walk away, out of the door. As Kai watched his friend walk away, Yuri's form shimmered and changed. From that of a young child, he became the strong lithe young man that he was now.   
  
Yuri walked towards Kai and stopped before him. Kai straightened from his kneeling position to come eye to eye with Yuri. Yuri smiled sadly and reaching out with one hand, he cupped Kai's cheek and pulled him gently in for a kiss. It was simple and short, but filled with love, trust and faith.  
  
/ I'm sorry... /  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Okay...last chance...VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES or NO!! 


	11. Reminiscence

/Series: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai X Rei (main), hints [Takao X Max, Mariah X Lee]  
Story Style: Song fiction   
Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama  
Song: Weiß Kreuz- Reminiscence  
Author's note: I'm thinking of writing a fic based on the part of what happened in Russia...if you want to see it let me know, cause I'm not too sure if I should do it or not.   
Fiction note: / / = thoughts the song that is sort of part of this story is the Beautiful Alone Music Box [instrumental] version [Reminiscence] that can be played as the flashbacks are occurring, it sounds nicer that way.  
  
Reminiscence   
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Kai!!!!!" Rei grabbed the shaking body before him and held it close.  
  
"Kai!, Kai!!" Kai's eyes were opened wide, boring holes into the ground as he clutched at the comforting arms around him.   
  
/This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening/ Kai's mind repeated the phrase over and over, like a sort of mantra. He put his hands to his head, and shook it while going, "No, no, no"   
  
A sudden jolt of pain sent Kai reeling away from Rei, pushing his way unknowingly towards the enemy. The world flashed before him, shock after shock of bolts from the blue came in waves, causing Kai's vision to black out again as he collapsed into the world of darkness.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Yuri! Come and catch me if you can!" Kai smiled gaily as he ran off into the not so deep forest behind the abbey. Yuri smiled and a familiar smirk crossed his face. Yuri counted to ten silently with his eyes closed as Kai smiled cheekily and darted off behind a tree. Upon reaching ten, Yuri opened his eyes and darted off towards the north.  
  
"Kai! Ready or not! Here I come!"  
  
Kai stifled a giggle as Yuri ran past, putting a hand to his mouth in an effort to keep silent about his conquest in the game of hide and go seek. Yuri paused in his step as he passed a large maple tree. Trees didn't laugh, so that meant...  
  
Kai closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to give the game away, he could not believe that Yuri had just past him without knowing. Kai turned to peer around the tree and thought he had won when he didn't see Yuri, but then...  
  
"Gotacha!!" Yuri pounced on Kai and started to assault him mercilessly with tickles. Kai laughed without abandon as his attempted to throw Yuri off without much success. Finally, out of breath, the pair decided to take a break and walked the edge of a cliff not too fair from the forest where they had been earlier.  
  
"Yuri...it's been almost five years since we entered the abbey. You know what that means." Kai turned his solemn still chubby face to Yuri and bore his amber eyes into Yuri's own tawny soul windows.   
  
Yuri nodded and looked over at his best friend sadly as they settled by the edge of the cliff. It was an unspoken rule at the abbey, that once they successfully reached the age of ten, they were to be sent from the abbey on their birthday to the 'world'.   
  
"Tomorrow is d-day! You turn ten tomorrow Kai!" Yuri turned to smile a smile he did not feel, in hopes to raise his friend's spirits. Kai nodded sadly, keeping his face hidden by ducking his head between his knees that were curled up to his chest.  
  
Yuri looked a little surprised at his reaction and reached deep into his pocket to pull out two small blue bottles and two circle topped sticks.  
  
"Here, take one" Kai raised his head and Yuri quickly pushed the two objects into his questioning, up raised hands.   
  
[You can start the music here]  
  
"This...this is...bubble solution??" asked Kai uncertainly as he examined the bottle. Yuri nodded a tender smile gracing his face. Yuri jumped excitedly to his feet and tugged a puzzled Kai to his feet as well.   
  
"You see, whenever I feel sad or when I nearly lose a battle, I come here to think things out... you know that..." Kai nodded and asked, "bubbles?"   
  
Yuri looked down, embarrassed and scuffed his feet against the leaf covered ground.   
  
"When I feel like I can't say anything to anyone, I'd come here and blow bubbles. I'd picture the bubbles as my problems and let them float away as the bubbles float away." Yuri smiled sheepishly and said, "silly aren't I?"  
  
Kai shook his head and touched his friend's should with his free hand. Yuri raised his head and looked at Kai. Kai smiled, and held the bubble solution up to Yuri's face.  
  
"Let's see who can blow the biggest bubble!"   
  
"Urm!"   
  
[End music]  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Haha...haha...hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!" All eyes shot to the sound that came out of Kai's mouth. Rei stared at the double toned hair boy with his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! HA...ha...ha...ha..." Kai laughed hysterically and started slamming his fists on the floor as he laughed manically. Kai laughed as loud and as clear as he could.   
  
"What are you rejoicing over?" asked Yami Dranzer confused, "How can you laugh when your loved one is dying as we speak?"   
  
"Okay, that's it. Kai's finally lost it. We are ALL doomed." Eyes that had been on Kai were now averted to Takao who slapped his forehead as he muttered the said words.   
  
"What??" said Takao defensively as he looked at all those staring at him.  
  
"It does not matter, for in moments I shall drain all your live force and rule the world!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Yami Dranzer laughed, a slight psychotic ring to sound. The others gathered themselves into a corner as Rei tugged at a still hectically laughing Kai.   
  
Thunder crashed, reminding the inhabitants inside of the raging storm outside. Mariah clamped her hands over her ears as she tried to block out the events as Lee held her close. Max whimpered as Takao pulled him closer. The lights, having gone out long ago, did not help the situation.   
  
Yami Dranzer laughed again as he approached Kai, a simple flick of his hand sent Rei flying across the room. Yami Dranzer flicked his hand upwards and drew Kai level with him.  
  
"I think I'll start here," he glared at Kai, smiling as he said, "How will it feel Kai, to have your life force drained by a kiss from your lover?" Kai stopped laughing and glared back at the creature that had stained his companion's soul and chose to refrain from saying anything.  
  
"Nothing to say? Very well." Yami Dranzer bent forward, his red hair cascading past his shoulders to curtain either side of Kai's face and was about to suck his life force out when a quite voice stopped him.  
  
"No. I can't let you do that." Yami Dranzer turned at the voice and his eyes opened wide in what appeared to be fear. Kai looked over his shoulder and smiled. The owner of the returned and brought them to a dark land in a single move.  
  
Yami Dranzer dropped Kai as he was surrounded by the darkness.  
  
"No, not the shadow realm." He turned to look at the apparition and asked, "how?"  
  
The apparition, a soft shadow of Yuri, flickered and said, "You forgot, that while your soul is bounded with mine, I can use your power as you can use my body."  
  
Yami Dranzer's eyes widened, "You wouldn't. If you do, your own soul will be lost in the darkness forever as well."   
  
Yuri looked at Kai, a soft, sad look and Kai opened his mouth in shock. What Yuri was going to do...it would take him away from Kai forever. But if he didn't...then...Kai turned his head away and let it droop.   
  
Yuri reached out one hand and gently cupped Kai's face in it. He moved forward and gently grazed Kai's cheek with a soft kiss. Yuri pulled back and smiled worriedly at his ex-lover, he took Kai's hand and placed a soft glow in it.  
  
"It is not your fault..." the whisper skimmed Kai's mind gently and he nodded. Kai rose and stepped away from Yami Dranzer.  
  
"I do not believe you. You are willing to stay in the darkness forever just because of one soul? What sort of reasoning is that? It is pointless." Yami Dranzer babbled as he tried to get away from Yuri who was slowly advancing towards him.   
  
"No, it is not pointless. I love him and I am willing to do anything for him and I mean it." Yuri reached out and pulled Yami Dranzer to him. Yami Dranzer didn't bother to pull away. He'd known that he'd lost the moment he had been dragged into the shadow realm. As strong as he was, he couldn't get away from the shadow realm, not with Yuri's spell protecting it.  
  
Yami Dranzer crumbled as he felt Yuri's arms wrap around him. Yuri gently cradled him and stroked his silken hair. Yuri tiled Yami Dranzer's head up and bent forward to gently capture his lips. Yuri pulled away moments later and smiled, leaning into Yami Dranzer's touch as the other stroked his cheek with one finger.  
  
"Why...?" Yuri smiled and said, "We are going to be here for a long time. Let me teach you why." Yuri gently coaxed Yami Dranzer to standing behind him. Turning to Kai, he smiled and said, "I love you, let me show you how much now."   
  
He turned to wrap his arms around Yami Dranzer and smiled once more at Kai before the duo turned away and vanished into the darkness. 


End file.
